


Her

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [18]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani has a unique name inked on her skin, which makes it all the more surprising when she finally meets her soulmate.





	Her

Dani pouted as the Queen of Spain made her shake hands with Jorgina. Her nemesis.

Both of them looked like toddlers sulking, and not even the fact that they were on the podium could cheer Dani up.

It was just her luck that she had to share a podium with _her_.

No matter what she did, it seemed that they were destined to run in the same circles, Jorgina shadowing her rise up through the lower classes.

At least she could go blow off some steam by celebrating with her friends and family tonight.

Once the champagne had been sprayed, Dani headed back to her motorhome, slinking along behind the motorhomes so that she didn’t have to talk to anyone.

It was bad enough that everyone had seen her shake Jorgina’s hand.

Dani stumbled over a cable, and someone rushed into to catch her, but when she looked up she saw the person she was avoiding.

“This doesn’t mean we’re friends, Jorgina.”

She rolled her eyes, and Dani braced herself for a sarcastic comment, but it never came.

“I hate that name, my friends all call me Xora.”

“What did you say?” Dani’s heart pounded. It couldn’t be her.

“My dad’s the only person that calls me Jorgina.”

Dani felt dizzy, swaying on the spot before slumping down against the side of a random motorhome.

Jorgina, Xora, sat down next to her, and Dani tugged at her race suit, her nails scraping against her skin as she tried to pull up her sleeve.

“Are you too warm?” Xora rushed to help her out of her race suit, the cool air on her skin making her feel calmer.

Then Xora saw her soulmark and fainted in her lap.

Dani stroked her hair until she came round, amazed by how soft her curls felt, and Xora reached out to stroke at the mark on her wrist.

“You’re my soulmate?” Xora pulled up her sleeve, showing Dani her name inked into her skin.

“My brother, his soulmate’s his best friend.” Dani laughed, unsure if it was all cruel joke from the universe. “But me? My soulmate is my biggest rival.”

“I don’t not like you,” Xora said, looking up at Dani. “You’re just kind of annoying.”

“I’m annoying?” Dani stuck her tongue out, giving Xora a nudge as they both smiled.

“Yeah, so annoyingly fast and talented.”

“Want to celebrate?”

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
